I Won't Say I'm in Love
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "It's too cliche, I won't say it, no, no." / Laura's life has become a routine and mundane even in the "City that never sleeps." Ross Lynch is a rising rock star who just wants to escape for one night to have an adventure. It isn't until Laura is literally crashed into by Ross Lynch on the streets of New York City that she's somehow pulled into his spontaneous plans. RAURA. (AU)
1. Chance Encounter

**A/N: You might be like wait what are you doooing?! I have SR to update and everything, but, honestly, my fellow sweet readers and followers, I'm posting this up as part of procrastination. Literally I asked myself "What is one last thing I can do to procrastinate instead of this essay?" **

**I have so many little things in my documents actually. I wanted to post this after I at least got the second part done, but it seems plans change. **

**This was indeed inspired by Hercules's song "I won't say I'm in love." I have a reason for this. Well I hope you enjoy this little beginning. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

><p><em>"It's too cliche, I won't say it, no, no."  Laura's life has become a routine and mundane even in the "City that never sleeps." Ross Lynch is a rising rock star who just wants to escape for one night to have an adventure. It isn't until Laura is literally crashed into by Ross Lynch on the streets of New York City that she's somehow pulled into his spontaneous plans. The results of the night couldn't be avoided, even if they could help it._

* * *

><p><strong>I. Chance Encounters<strong>

The concrete jungle was fascinating at night but it could swallow a petite brunette like herself if she wasn't sharp. A small, long haired brunnette walked through the crowded streets of the city, a trench coat keeping her warm while she hugged herself. Finally, she broke free of the crowded urban tangles and was now walking a quieter, sparser street.

Laura was on her way back to her apartment after eating out, but who was she kidding? Her life became mundane and dragged on. Nothing was waiting for at home besides her bed and warm covers. And maybe a good book to reread. She used to be super energetic and lively, but sadly, her mundane life took its toll on her along with her busy studies at MUNY. She sighed, a small fog condensing in front of her face.

In the back, she heard the occasional boombox from a pretentious car, or sirens, and it went as quickly as it came. The sounds of New York City; The city that never sleeps became her home.

She was passing by a forgotten, yet still running old movie theatre and Laura smiled a little at this. Too immersed in appreciating the old fashioned building, she did not take notice of a tall blond behind her, running her direction.

The blond himself wasn't paying attention, looking over his shoulder.

Then, it happened.

"_Oof_!" Laura gasped loudly, a sudden large mass crashing into her, yet cushioning her as they both tumbled onto the hard cold concrete, toppling over once and almost twice. Laura yelped, gasping wildly in shrill shock as her eyes finally popped open since she shut them during the impact and crash- and currently wondering how and why she wasn't hurt or bruised.

A long arm was pulled over her protectively, held securely toward a warm chest. Still gasping, Laura's eyes darted around until she finally looked up to a slightly groaning, yet shamefully admittedly attractive blond. Her mouth hung open, struggling to say something but she was at a loss, only catching her breath as much as he was.

The boy was slightly sitting up, his arm still holding her close, his eyes shut close as he groaned. "Ah... ow...man," Finally he peeked one eye open and as soon as visibly saw the girl in his arms, his eyes went wide. "Oh no, are you okay? I am so sorry," He said worriedly, sitting up fully, bringing her up with him. She couldn't help but gawk at him, being gently slipped off his body onto the concrete, finally sitting up on her own.

She was still trying to form coherent words as she slightly shook her head, only in disbelief toward the events that happened.

His hand was still on her arm and when he saw her lack of words, he suddenly had an amused smile, yet the worry stayed in his eyes. "I don't have to bring you to the hospital right...?" His hand moved from her arm up to brush loose strands of long chestnut hair out of her face.

Laura blinked, her mouth still open like a fish and now turning a flushed red. "Um... I... no, I'm...okay." She said, suddenly hushed and shy, lowering her head.

He stared at her, leaning back on his arms as support. "...Do you know w-"

**_"LYNCH_**!"

They both jumped, the blond cringing the most. In the distant, another man was running toward him. "Uh oh," He said under his breath. Laura whipped her head to him, eyes still big and confused. He shot her a quick apologetic smile. "Sorry," He whispered, and before she knew what was happening, she was hauled up by the crook of her elbow and running.

They ran into a dark alley and this sent Laura into quick paranoia, but for some reason, she wasn't that scared. Maybe her judge of character was off, but the guy didn't seem like the kind to do anything lewd or anything a girl wouldn't like. The thought wording suddenly made Laura turn bright red again and she quickly had to snap herself out it.

But they never stopped running and it wasn't long before they reached the end of the alley anyway, until they jumped back into the large crowd of New Yorkers, blending in and giving pitiful chances for whoever was back there to find them. He never let go of Laura's wrist and she bit her lip at this. All she could do was stare at his shoulder and the back of his head which was a messy, but attractively tousled blond mess.

As the two walked, the boy looked around and met eye contact with her for a second before continueing to gauge the area. Then, he gently pulled her over to a cafe, opening the door and keeping it open until she passed inside. When he closed the door, the blond fell against the wall, closing his eyes and tilting his head up and let out a deep mix of a groan and a sigh of relief.

With her limbs finally free to herself, Laura timidly clasped her hands together, holding them up to her chest. She watched the blond carefully, taking in his full body and exhausted form.

He was still catching his breath. Slightly opening his eyes, and gazed at the brown haired girl in front of him through the slits of his eyes.

Laura finally could see how exhausted he really was. What happened? "Ah... are you okay?" She asked softly, stepping forward tentatively.

He stared at her and then unhitched himself from the wall and smiled. "Yeah," He said in a soft voice. "Do you wanna sit? I'll explain to you what happened back there." He said, his hazel eyes peering at the counter and menu before looking back at her. He pulled at the ends of his hair in front of his face unconsciously as he said so.

Laura knew she could walk out right now, but it seemed no part of her stopped her when she replied in the same tone, "Okay."

The two took a booth, and Laura scooted into one side awkwardly, keeping her head down. The waiter came by and the guy gave his order and looked at Laura. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh no, it's okay," She said quietly and then gave a grin to the waiter as assurance.

"Are you sure?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

She nodded too surely and he just let it go. "Alright..."

The waiter went away and Laura stared at the table before peeking up to look at him. He was already staring at her and she fought another blush. He smiled weakly. "I didn't get your name." He said gently.

Laura forgot her name for a moment. "Laura," She said.

"Laura," He smiled bigger. "I'm Ross."

He stretched his arm across the table and she took his hand to shake it. "Ross," She repeated, strangely liking the stranger's name in her mouth. She was smiling, her eyebrows pulled together and the interest in learning his name. As she shook his hand, she realized she finally got a good look at him under the light.

Yes, he was still very attractive. But something about him made her narrow her eyes, and seemed so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Ross finally pulled his hand back and scratched the side of his head. "And, uh, I'm not sure if you know this... but I'm,"

Then, a squeal came from the other side of the cafe. Laura and Ross turned their heads, and a teenager, maybe 3 or 4 years younger than them, was grinning wide their way. In a matter of seconds, the teenager scurried their way, her hands curled to her chest. "You're Ross Lynch, aren't you?!"

Laura's eyebrows rose, looking back at Ross.

Ross grinned a little, looking down and then back at her. "Maybe."

The girl giggled. "Can you please pretty please sign something for me?"

"Sure." He replied with a friendly ambiance and took the sharpie she handed him from her purse and signed the back of iphone case. "Here you go," He handed it back to her and she squealed.

"Thank you so much! And I'm going to buy your next album that comes out immediately."

"Awesome! Thanks." He said and the girl gave one last smile and turned to go back to her table.

Ross lazily turned his head back to Laura to find her have a calculating expression, her lips pursed in a small 'o'.

"You... don't know me, do you?" He finally said, his tone dropping a little, but the smile still there.

Laura didn't want to let him down so she kept racking her brain for it. She finally registered seeing the name Ross Lynch on itunes and his face on some posters in the city. He was the new rock star, rising in fame for both his talent, voice and hard to ignore God-given looks. "I-I know you!" Her voice strung high with broken octaves, waving her hand and laughing defensively.

He gave her a look.

"Okay, just a little..." She gave in, letting her voice sink. "I have seen your name around and some of your posters around though."

Ross scratched the side of his head again. "I guess that's better than nothing. But yeah, the guy earlier...was my manager. I just flew in New York City for the week and... I kind of decided to go on a spontaneous escapade from him tonight and just enjoy the thrill of the night and the wonders of the concrete jungle, you know? Just let go and have fun. Without security guards and being nagged at every minute about schedules." He explained. Laura's mouth opened in surprise and then laughed fondly at this rockstar's pure intentions.

"And now he's chasing you like a madman?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Basically." He laughed.

She laughed too and soon the waiter came back to set down a cafe latte in front of him. "Thanks," Ross thanked.

Laura eyed the warm cup of coffee and the pretty design on the top. "Ah-Ah Um wait," She held up a finger, making the waiter turn back around and Ross look up at her as he was blowing his coffee.

"Can I have one too?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Right away," The waiter smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Didn't want any..." Ross mocked, scoffing teasingly.

"It looked good," Laura defended.

"Fine," He surrendered lightheartedly. "I'm paying for it though."

Laura gasped. "No!"

"I dragged you into this mess with me. It's the least I can do." He shrugged, bringing the cup up to his mouth to drink and look out the window.

Laura quieted. "Yeah why did you bring me with you?"

He swallowed and set it down. "I didn't want to leave you back there and be the poor clueless girl be interrogated by my already pissed strict manager." He made a crooked grin.

"Oh...right." Her drink arrived and she thanked the waiter. She smiled big at the design of the cafe latte and held the cup up to take a sip.

"And you seemed really interesting..."

"Hm?" Laura said in surprise, unfortunately while she was still sipping and momentarily sputtered and choked. She didn't spill but swallowed the delicious coffee and set the cup down. "Huh?"

"I mean you were walking alone, in an empty street of New York City." He shrugged, his eyes out the window. He didn't want to admit out loud that he was also surprised by the beauty of this tiny New Yorker. Nor that he just didn't want to leave her after that chance encounter. "Wait, you don't have somewhere to be do you?"

Laura quickly thought of her warm bed and the routine of getting up at 7am again and getting breakfast. "Not really."

"Are you tired?"

"Well I'm wide awake now." She grinned.

He grinned back. "Well Laura... I'm only in New York for one more day. And it's usually more fun doing things with someone else so..." Laura waited. "Do you want to accompany me on exploring New York for the rest of the night?"

Laura's eyes grew large. She had just met this boy. He's practically famous. He literally crashed into her earlier. It was reckless. Unlike her. And yet, the only answer surging inside her was a big— "Yes."

Ross's grin couldn't get wider than that. "Really?! Awesome! I promise we're going to have a blast."

Laura giggled at this, sipping her coffee. For some reason, his smile did things to her. "I don't doubt it." She said. Then, Ross softened and gave her an small smile before continuing to finish his coffee.


	2. This Stranger

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I've been so busy but I wanted to get this in. Thank you for the kind reviews and all my awesome readers, silent or not. Take care.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing!  
>*Is AU<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's not just about the adventure, but who you spend it with<em>

* * *

><p><strong>II. This Stranger<strong>

"Okay, where to first?" Ross put his hands on his hips, standing outside the cafe. He looked down at the girl beside him. God, she was so short compared to him. He was trying so hard to ignore how endearing he found it.

"Umm," There was so much in this city, even if they were a bit far off from the central part. "How about the American Museum of Natural History?"

"Lame." He shot her a sneaky smile when she gaped at him.

"Well excuse me," She scoffed. A smile fought to be on her face.

He grinned, closing his eyes to shake his head. "No, we can go anywhere. I can try out new things. Let's just walk down this way? I know I saw a huge Hershey's place here somewhere!"

Laura was about to laugh, ready to point out that was much farther downtown near Times Square until Ross angled his elbow to her with a smile and it took her a slow moment until she slipped her arm with his. What was that weird feeling in her stomach? She looked back up at his eyes and then smiled back, holding his forearm as they began to walk together. There wasn't nothing wrong with this. That's what she was telling herself, ignoring the feeling bubbling in her stomach.

Ross was much more childish than she anticipated. On what she judged from his posters, he should've been a cool guy and did things with bravado and hands in his pockets. But she was way proven wrong: He'd point out the most simple things and literally drag her into random stores that they'd pass by. (_"Ross, wait!" "Come on!"_) Inside a souvenir shop, he put on sunglasses and made her try a pair on and make faces in the mirror. He was an actual little kid. He had a good pair of aviators that made him feel like a biker and he propped his elbow on a shelf behind him and gave a cool-guy nod at Laura. She eyed him, only laughing in the end.

He grinned and took off the sunglasses, putting them back before he was wandering back out. His attention spam baffled Laura, but maybe it was just his excitement of getting to do what he wants for a night. Back on the streets, they neared downtown more, more exciting lights, stores, and companies popping up.

As they walked, Laura frowned when a busy citizen bumped shoulders with her hard. She looked over her shoulder unconsciously. She was used to these crowds and getting hit once in a while.

Ross's arm snaked around her arm and pulled her closer to him. She whipped her head back at him and he was still walking and acting like he didn't do anything. "Man, Times Square... I can't wait until the day I can perform here. But I'm sure that's more for mainstream popstars." He was saying with a lighthearted grin.

"You never know!" She chirped, and he grinned down at her for it.

"I'm guessing you've been out here when the ball drops on New Years, right?"

"Well...yeah...once," She admitted bashfully. "It wasn't fun without any of my friends or family with me anyway so I'd just stay home or at other New Years party." Most of her friends were in California still, and departed when they all went to college.

He nodded, not saying anything. Then, he pointed out another store that caught his interest and he pulled Laura with him to the department store. Yet, they never actually bought things. This should've exhausted Laura but she was busy enjoying herself.

Next they went into Ripley's Believe it or Not.

"No waay!" Laura was gawking at a fact on some statue of a disfigured guy. Ross was walking around and rounded back to her, shaking his head with an entertained smile.

"So cool," He commented at the place.

"Ross, look at this," Laura said, looking at him with such a baffled expression and pointing down to a template with facts. "The curse of the Titanic: according to some sources, was sunk by the "Black Buddha", a priceless statue concealed in the captains safe. Studded with millions of dollars worth of gems, the Buddha carried with it a deadly curse!" She gaped at him after reading out loud.

"_That_'s why Jack and Rose weren't able to be together?" He said disgruntled with a straight face.

Laura regarded him and knew he was joking. "You watched the movie!" It was one of her classic favorites. Leonardo DiCaprio though. Leo caught her heart when she was young, of course.

"You're so stupid, Rose, you're so stupid!" Ross imitated Jack, making both of them laugh.

"So good," Laura said, thinking of the movie. She looked at the other side of the store. "Hey there's a horror house walk through. Let's go through there!"

When Ross didn't budge, it took a few moments for Laura to figure out. "No way," She turned to him. "You're scared of horror things!"

"No," He said but his countenance and uneasy smile gave it away. "Okay I'm just not keen on it."

She tilted her head and then crossed her arms, curiousity filling her. "So what kind of movies do you usually watch..?" She thought guys in general were all up for exciting horror. Action came close to top for that too usually.

"I like movies like Romeo and Juliet. Not the one with Leo, but the 1968 version."

His answer surprised her and he had to shake his head good heartedly as he led her out the store.

They walked down the sidewalk, keeping their hands in their jacket pockets from the cold. "So you're a romantic..." Laura concluded in a low voice, mostly to herself.  
>"What?" Ross asked aloof, hearing her say something.<p>

"Nothing,"

A big red bus went by and both blond and brunette's heads followed it go by. They already stopped in one spot and exchanged a look and smiled.

x

On top of the red bus, Laura was on the seat closest to the outside, looking out. She's lived here for almost 3 years but something about the place seemed so new to her tonight. Taxis parked against the curb, people leaving restaurants and people just walking to get some place. Why was this suddenly interesting to her?

"Ross are you sure you don't want to sit here? You can see more of the things around us." Laura turned her head to Ross who was sitting beside her. His arm was propped on the back of the chair; he'd been watching her the whole time. It was on her own city, but she seemed so dazzled by it.

"It's okay, I can see everything I need to from here."

"Okay, if you say so..." Laura turned her head back out to look out at the streets. Ross smiled quietly and now and then glanced at the blinking advertisements on the buildings.

A blinking sign of the Statue of Liberty was passed by them.

Ross saw and smiled. "I know where I want to go later." He said nonchalantly.

"Where?"

"I'll tell you later." He said distractedly when he saw a neon microphone sign.

x

"Okay, seriously, no!" Laura pleaded, her hands up.

"One song!" Ross pressed, keeping the mic stretched out to her. Her curled up position on the couch didn't change as she just stared debatedly at the microphone with a wide grin.

Two seconds. "Fine."

"Yes!" Ross handed her the mic as she got up. The two were in a karaoke place and had been singing for ten minutes. At least Ross was. They were too busy laughing at each other.

Standing up there, Laura looked at the karaoke screen, fidgeting on her feet. "What song?"

"Whichever you want." Ross sat on the couch, shrugging. He leaned back, resting his arm on the back.

The girl crossed her arms, looking through the list. She didn't want to sing a slow depressing song. She didn't know if she was ready to sing an outstanding pop song either. She was serious about the song choosing. Ross interrupted her serious thinking. "If you don't choose one soon, I'm making you sing Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend."

The brunette's straight locks spun when she whipped her head at him to give him a look. "Okay, okay." She quickly chose the closest song that she thought was okay.

It was Katy Perry's "Firework."

Ross's eyebrows rose in curiosity, nodding in approval to himself as the music started.

Laura had not sang in front of people in a long time. Regardless of not being around her friends in plain "fun time" in a long time. Who was she kidding, her friends were either too busy or too far away. It was all studies and routine for her.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
><em>_Drifting through the wind  
><em>_Wanting to start again?"_

She sang, her expression tentative. She looked at Ross and he just gave her a simple smile and suddenly she felt massive encouragement just from that.

"_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" <em>

Her eyes found Ross to the side.

_"__Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing," <em>  
>She was singing, but her eyes locked on his were almost like it was her own confession being sang.<br>Ross was slowly grinning and nodding his head to the music. _"Do you know that there's still a chance for you? That there's a spark in you..." _A wide smile slowly grew on Laura's face as she felt a strange new feeling.

"_You just gotta ignite the light  
>and let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>like the 4th of July," <em>

How did she ever forget how much she loved to sing for others?

"_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y"<em>

Ross watched with amazement as the numbers on the screen were shooting up.

"_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe"<em>

Ross found huge enjoyment doing the "aah aah aah" because Laura held the mic out to him for it with a grin.

When she finished the song, Laura let out a deep breath. Mostly at herself, still baffled at how awesome that felt. What was that? Why did she forget her love for singing when she's spent all this time studying for it? With great excitement she turned to Ross with glee and he was giving the most profound look.

She turned bashful, cheeks pink when she realized how she sang her heart out in front of a total stranger. "What?"

"You totally rocked that song!" He exclaimed.

Wide eyed, Laura shook her head. "Whaat? No." She hugged her other arm, sheepish. "Did I?"

"Uh, yeah!" Ross was up with a grin. "Let's do a duet together."

"What? Oh noo no." The thought of singing beside a professional singer and celebrity like him made her squeamish. "You said only one song!"

"That was before I knew you were an awesome singer!" He crossed his arms. "Come on, just one more."

Laura pressed her lips together, debating, and he was already looking through the song list. The stubborn boy. I guess it can't be helped with him. "Sure," She gave in, mono tone.

A song was picked. Ross wagged his eyebrows at her playfully with a smirk. Laura looked to see what song it was and it was Don't Look Down by these singers, Austin and Ally*.

_Whoa no, how am I going to sing this?_

It was too late, Ross was singing. "I'm walking on a thin line and my hands are tied, got no where to hide," Ross sang, his full on stage performance present. "I'm standing at a cross words, don't know where to go, feeling so exposed,"

"Yeah I'm caught in between, where I'm going and where I've been," Laura found herself singing. Ross danced a long. "But I know, there's no turning back, yeah,"

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
>It's like I'm hanging by a thread<br>But I'm still gonna push ahead  
>So I tell myself<br>Yeah I tell myself..._

Ross couldn't admit it out loud. Their voices mixed together was something else to him. He'd sung with other female singers before but none of them sounded as good as this. He liked seeing her light up and hear her rich vocals harmonize with his. She was more open than she was earlier that evening when they met—and he liked that he was able to bring this side out of her.

The two were on the couch, eating the snacks laid on the table. They told a few comments and short stories now and then. Mostly related to experiences when they sang in front of others, or auditions.

Laura threw her head back, letting out the loudest laugh she's made in forever. "You're so ridiculous!"  
>Ross was grinning at her, shrugging, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'll sing one more song and we can go."<p>

Her laughter subsided as he jumped up and picked one song. "This one's for you, my New York stranger." He winked.

And upbeat music played and Laura's sat up straighter in curiosity.

"_Hey girl, I really wanna let you know__  
>Your style, it's something that's so natural<br>You laugh, and everyone around you stops  
>Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got.<em>

_And don't be scared to show me something real  
>We'll never know holding back what we feel<br>I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same  
>And that's all it takes 'cause<em>

_Oh, girl you could be mine," _

Ross walked to her with his hand on his chest. She was madly grinning by now.  
><em><br>"Once in a lifetime  
>So open your heart<br>Open up your heart_

_Show me who you are..."_

* * *

><p>Giggles filled the air as two people ran across the field, and soon the taller one tackled the small one, both rolling onto the soft grass. Laughter erupted and Laura's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, her eye closed.<p>

The boy next to her was dying out his laughter. At the same time, the two looked at each other. Laura was still calming her laughter as Ross just stared at her with an small grin. He propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. She stopped, looking back and blinked.

Her eyes were so brown and innocent. He lifted his hand to caress it over her hair, brushing it off her cheek. Never leaving each other's eyes, Ross slowly leaned down.

Laura's heartbeat started racing and as he came closer, she found her eyelids slowly closing. Right before they did, Ross pulled back and tapped her shoulder, yelling, "Race you to the railing!" and got up to run.

Laura gasped, sitting up, and yelling "Not fair!" as she stumbled to catch up with him. Of course he made it there before her and being the clumsy her, she tripped right when she got there but he caught her before she crashed into the metal railings.

He was laughing and the brunette was blushing madly. "Oh shush," She said as he let go of her. She couldn't help the grin on her face though and realized she had not felt this alive in so long. _This stranger... _she stared at him, who was looking out across the water now.

The tall Miss Liberty herself stood above them. The city lights and stars reflected in the bay and Laura couldn't help but awe.

She looked back at Ross, and he seemed lost in thought. The wind was lightly blowing his fringe, and something about him put her in a daze. "I-" She stopped herself but it was too late. He looked at her, thinking she was going to continue. She didn't, for the words she was going to say felt too embarrassing._ I' m glad I said yes.  
><em>"Yeah?"  
>"Um...I've never been here at this time of night."<br>He bought it. "Really?" He said, turning his head back at the water. He shifted his torso forward, using his arms as comforters as he leaned onto the railing. "I only wish time moved like this. I'm working for my dream right now but sometimes things are so rushed, you never get to just stop and appreciate things like this." He said distantly. He was referring to just being able to stand there, with no worries, no nagging manager, no pressure, and just relax and enjoy the water and city's beauty.

Laura slowly nodded, wondering what he really goes through daily. That he had to use this one night to escape and be …free?

She leaned on the railing as well, getting lost in the waves below them. "So what's next?" She asked quietly.

Ross was quiet for a while, thinking, while looking at the water. The city lights were reflected on it. And trees rustled behind them. Ross smiled. "Let's go for a walk."

A smile was brought to Laura's lips. They'd been walking the whole time they've been together, yet the request appealed to her more than anything. "Okay." And she knew where to go for this one.


	3. Check the Grin

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I have no excuse besides bad time management. But I finally decided to sit down and finish this. :) Thank you for my readers, silent or not, You're awesome, ily. The songs I listened to while writing this song was Shattered by Trading Yesterday (MTT and instrumental version), and of course, I won't say I'm in Love. Enjoy!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you." ~Iain Thomas<em>

* * *

><p><strong>III. Check the Grin <strong>

"You're so good at singing though," Ross said as the two walked beside each other in the peaceful trail inside New York's Central Park.

Laura was blushing, biting back her smile. "Aw, I wouldn't say that." She took a side glance at him. "Mister rising professional singer."

"Come on, you totally rocked that Katy Perry song..." He pressed with a smile. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile back.

Now, the two were sitting under a tree. (Because Ross said it'd be better than the benches.)

Crickets were in the distance. New York was quieter because it was AM hours now. Not the midnight craze hype. But the dim sky, city, and murmurs of the wind and stars above.

Laura had her head back against the tree bark, not thinking about anything in particular. Nothing but how everything felt like something she's only dreamed of. She felt free. Her mind wasn't cluttered. The magic of New York felt like it danced like feathers across her skin. When she breathed, she felt like she could breathe in the whole world. And the boy in the Beatles t shirt and messy blond hair next to her who's eyes were closed as he rested against the tree filled her with new lit inspiration like she'd get before writing a new song.

"You know I haven't felt this way in a long time." She said in a voice that only seeped into the atmosphere.  
>"Like what?" He replied the same way. His eyes had opened, looking forward distantly but listening.<br>"Alive."

Now he turned his head to look at her with an unreadable expression.  
>Laura closed her eyes and clarified, "Free. Capable. I've actually lost my real direction when I moved here. Everyday was just passing. I guess I forgot to also enjoy what I have and do what I want to. This one night helped me remember I can still laugh out loud and be who I was. I feel like I can do anything." When she opened her eyes, she tried not to melt under the gaze Ross was giving her. "I was able to feel this way again because of you."<p>

She should've been afraid for his reaction. But that was her wholehearted honesty pouring.

Ross didn't say anything, only keeping their eyes locked. Then he pulled himself off the tree, moving to lay down on his back in the grass. "Well stranger... come here." He waited, the empty space next to her inevitably inviting her.

Cautious and anxious, she crawled over and laid down beside him, her head just under where he spread his arm.

"Look."

Laura looked forward and realized why he laid down.

The sky was dark, and slightly blue, and there was the moon, in a waxing crescent, shining. Stars were dotted along the sky and Laura wondered if it was only like this at this time. It must've been 4am or something.

"It's beautiful."

"...You know, I never thought I'd be laying under the stars with a beautiful stranger in Central Park." He said. "But I guess the best things are unexpected."

Now, Laura's heart was pounding. Beautiful stranger? Was he talking about her? I mean no one else was curling up to his side right now. Her cheeks were warming quickly and she was almost too nervous to look up.

Curiosity always got the best of her and she did. He looked down at her when she did and gave a smile.

_Oh boy. _

Laura looked away. Her heart was still pounding. Her cheeks were still hot. And every nerve inside her was screaming to get closer to him.

Ross is famous. He has his own album. His face has been on the walls of buildings she walks past everyday.

She was just an ordinary girl.

Yet, with him, she didn't feel like one. And somehow, for him, he didn't feel like some celebrity with her. He felt real, and himself.

For the next hour, they just talked. Talked about everything; their interests, habits, dreams, music. Right under the stars.

Neither of them said anything when Laura's head rested on his shoulder, and his arm wound around her like it was instinct. They stopped talking, looking at the sky that turned lighter than it was 5 minutes ago. This made Laura lift her head- to Ross's frown- and look past the trees to the skyline. It wasn't sunrise yet, but dawn was inevitably approaching. As was the end to their one night adventure.

The two met eyes and there was a silent meaningful conversation in those two seconds before they both got up at the same time. Standing, Laura was patting invisible dirt off her jeans as Ross straightened his shirt and patted grass off it. Laura was the first to clear her throat. "So I guess we have to say goodbye soon..."

Ross glanced at the city and back at her. "One last place?" He asked in small favor, but there was a pleading in his eyes. The brunette slightly tilted her head at him, trying to figure him out. He still wanted to go somewhere? And with her?

She didn't object though when the two found themselves back at the bay. By the time they got there, the sky gradually lightened from the dark hue into a lighter mellow blue. Even the waves seemed calm this morning.

Laura didn't know what to say, constantly looking at Ross at the corner of his eye curiously. Her hands were on the rail, and just somehow, she was too busy staring at Ross to notice his hand moved to be on top of hers. She looked down at it in surprise and back at him to see it wasn't a mistake. "Laura, what did you think about tonight?" It came out as a simple question, like he asked about the weather.

Her mouth parted, searching for sentences to form in her head before she could push them out. "It was... great." She breathed, blinking a few times as she recalled the night. "It was... incredible being with you." She confessed out loud, realizing it herself. His brown eyes flashed to hers and she stared back, not backing out or taking back what she said. "...What about you?"

"I think it was the best night I've had in forever."

Laura smiled, overwhelmed with joy that she wasn't the only one who felt that way. With the new confidence, she turned her hand over to grip his and turned her body to him with a grin. "Thank you for running into me, Ross."

His eyebrows rose, and smiled back. "Oh right..." He laughed quietly, shaking his head at how they met. Then, his countenance fell into a solemn one. "Laura..."

"Yes?"

"Does this have to be a one time thing?"

Laura's eyebrows puckered toward the middle. "What... what do you mean?"

He squinted at the ground before looking back at her. "I mean, does this have to be the last time we see each other?"

Her eyes widened, letting go of his hand. That hit Ross's confidence and he almost faltered. "I don't want it to be." She admitted, meekly.

He took a deep breath. "I don't either. Because the last few hours gave me the same incredible feeling being with you Laura. You're cute, spontaneous, funny, sweet... I'm cliché, but I think we were meant to meet."

If it was any other guy, Laura would be pushed away. But no, it had to be him, and her mouth had dropped open. Butterflies everywhere in her stomach. An undeniable pull to him. "You think so?" She breathed. He nodded. Then her arms were thrown around his neck, his arms winding around her waist in an embrace. "I had the most amazing night because of you." She whispered with a smile and eyes closed.

He smiled and they pulled away after a few seconds. "I have an early schedule on a TV show at 7am. So I have to leave soon and go back to the hotel... where my manager is probably waiting for me, ready to chop my head off or something." He looked to the side with wary eyes, knowing the consequence would come sooner or later. "But... I don't care about that right now. I want to see you again. I'll try my best to escape one last time before my flight tonight at 9. So let's meet up one last time, okay?" He held her hands up encased in his. Her heartbeat went wild, eyes wide and cheeks growing rosier. Ross looked at their hands and slowly let go, retracting his arms. "Sorry." He cleared his throat.

Laura gazed and smiled a little. "Where are we meeting...?"

He locked eyes with her and smiled. "Where we met."

Even though it all happened less than 24 hours ago, the night was long and meaningful and it was spectacular to her she didn't even know this guy yesterday. It felt like they'd known each other their whole life though.

They were gazing at each other longer than appropriate with adoring smiles. The sun peeking higher in the horizon helped bring Ross back to reality a little. He still stared down at her nevertheless. "I guess this is... see you later for now." He smiled lightly, changing the sentence in the middle.

Laura smiled, making a face and looking down briefly. Saying goodbye clearly wasn't something either of them were ready for. "Right. I'll see you again." She nodded and lifted one hand to wiggle her fingers at him. "It's probably almost 6. You should get going."

He nodded. His body that was half turned away came back and leaned close enough to whisper at her temple. "Wait for me." He hand went to gently brush her hair that swept and framed her face. His eyes flashed up back to hers with an unreadable smile.

Soon, he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. The brunette's eyes widened, her cheeks warming quickly enough for him to notice. "Just in case." He muttered when he pulled a centimeter away. Then he looked her in the eye once more before backing up, walking backwards until he turned and ran out of sight.

Laura stood there like an idiot in the middle of the grass, her hand on her cheek. She stared at where he stood, letting it all sink in. After what felt like an hour but only a matter of minutes, Laura turned and started to walk the way back to her apartment.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no_

It's like they stood out to her like a sore thumb now as she walked down the street back. The posters of him screamed at him, and when she stopped in front of a large on a brick wall, she just stood there. Even had to physically put her hand on the poster, seeing it was real. _Ross Lynch, get LOUD with him! _And he stood tall in the poster, guitar hanging on his back, standing with legs apart and gripping his blazer.

This was the Ross Lynch she spent the whole night with?

No, no, that's different. She was with Ross... that sweet, childish guy. Not the rockstar.

Laura shook her head, continuing to walk.

Still, the only thing in her mind was a certain blond's smile and laugh when he pulled her through the streets of New York.

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh_

When she finally entered her apartment, she was washed with exhaustion. As soon as the door closed, she hugged herself with a huge grin, sighing loudly.

She went to the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out orange juice. Pouring herself the drink, taking a sip and frowning. Not because of the taste, but imagining how much Ross could be getting yelled at right now.

Deciding there was no point in sleeping, she went to take a shower. Her class was at 8:15 anyway.

When she got out, it was just past 10 and she remembered what he said about being on TV. She turned on the TV, still drying her hair while she flipped through the channels. And there he was.

"**So how's your days been in New York?"**

"**Amazing. But last night was one of the best ever..." Ross grinned.**

Laura's eyes went wide.

"**Ooh really? What did you do?" The interviewer asked.**

"**That is a secret." He chuckled, looking at the camera. "Let's just say I had a once in a lifetime adventure exploring the city." **

Laura leaned forward, her hand covering her face with a smile.

_Face it like a grown up, when are you gonna own up, that you got it bad_

30 minutes later, the program was over, and Laura was laying on her couch, staring at the ceiling. Butterflies still fluttering everywhere, and her cheeks hot from knowing she got to spend the whole night with the blond who was just on her TV. It wasn't a celebrity thing, no. She could've cared less about that. It was just the matters that made it harder to believe it was a real- that it wasn't all a dream.

And, it's as if, the universe was just throwing him at her the whole day. Even in class, the girls a few rows back of her were squealing about Ross's new album.

Walking and passing by a music store, Ross's music was playing.

It was when she stopped to grin at Ross's album on display- remembering how they talked about their passion for music- at the front that she decided to let reality hit her "I just met him." She said out loud in disbelief. Two people near her gave her a weird look, but she didn't notice. She just set the CD back on the rack and hurridly continued on her way.

She just met him- he was a stranger. And yet... she can't get him out of her head. And every time he appears in her head, her heart beats a little quicker, and the butterflies flutter a little faster. And then, when she can't help it, she imagines his arms around her again.

And she sighs.

_Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love_

And no doubt, the big grin on her face the whole day was only because of him.

The day advanced quickly, yet agonizingly slow. It was 8:30 when she was standing in front of the old cinema.

She hugged herself from the cold, tucking her hair behind her ear, keeping a look out. Minutes passed. The possibility of him not showing up didn't miss her mind.

_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love_

"Laura."

At the sound of his voice, she looked up and brown eyes met again.

And this time, he stood there, flowers in his hands. A warm grin broke out on Laura's face so big, her cheeks were hurting. It took all she had not to run up to him and throw her arms around him. "Ross." She said with a smile, stepping forward.

"You're here," He said, approaching her until he was right in front of her.

"You sound surprised." She raised an eyebrow at him.

With a chuckle, he pressed the flowers to his face, closing his eyes almost shyly. She soon realized it was a chuckle of relief. Was he as nervous as she was? Then he lowered the flowers to her. "For you."

She held them carefully, touched. "You didn't have to..."

"But I did. Look, I know we could've just exchanged numbers earlier, but I just wanted to give you the day to see if you really wanted this..."

She took a deep breath, looking up at him in the eye. "And what would 'this' be?"

He smiled. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend... but I know someday, I will. I'm positive. I just want to stay in contact with you and know when we can see each other. Because after we met, I knew I couldn't just leave you behind. So, call it trial and getting to know each other?" He shrugged tentatively.

Laura blinked. "I... would love to stay in touch with you and get to know you Ross."

Ross's face lit up, grinning wide. "Really?!" Before she could nod, he hugged her. "This is great! I'm so happy..."

Pulling away, Laura giggled. "I saw that TV broadcast by the way."  
>"You know it was about you."<br>"I know." She was grinning.  
>Then, his eyes flickered to her lips. She mirrored him, and slowly, he leaned in, and Laura closed the gap, sharing a soft kiss.<p>

Even when they pulled away, Laura kept her eyes closed for a second longer, just to savor it. When she opened them, he was looking down at her in a way that made her melt.

He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "Put your number in."

She nodded, pressing in her numbers and handed it back to him. "Thank you," He whispered with a grin, and kissed her forehead. "I have to go now. My flight leaves soon, and my manager... yeah."  
>"Oh right." She laughed a little. "I'm surprised you're still alive."<br>"I know right?" He smiled. "I'll text you as soon as I can, before and after my flight."

Laura could only nod.

He was about to turn again, but she grabbed his wrist. Surprised, he turned back, and Laura stepped forward, going on her tiptoes to give one last kiss to him. When their lips connected, it registered to both of them this might be the last time they see each other in maybe months. So Ross's hand curled around her nape, his fingers tangling in her hair. Laura's arms went around his neck and they kissed until they pulled back for air, which they forgot was necessary to live. Catching their breath, they searched each other's eyes and then pulled apart. With one last smile from both of them, Ross nodded, walking backwards slowly. "Keep checking your phone." Then, he turned and ran off again.

This time, Laura didn't stay in the same spot as long as last time. She practically ran home in joy. When she was back safe in her apartment, she jumped on her bed, almost squealing. Then, her phone buzzed. She opened it and smiled, closing her eyes before saving the number as his name.

"I'll see you soon, my New York Stranger. :)"

* * *

><p><em>At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.<em>


	4. 11:59

_A/N: Here it is the last part! And I'll be honest, I completely forgot to say the PREVIOUS chapter was actually supposed to be the end and then saw you guys wanted more... so here. :) The end of our New York City Raura adventure. Your response was so great, I loved it, it means so much as a writer. Thank you, I love you all. It's short, but I hope this doesn't disappoint your expectations. Thank you my lovely readers. 3 Take care!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Cheers to the year, and everything it's brought you. Good or bad. You made it to another one.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>III. 11:59<strong>

4 Months Later

"Come on, come on!" The brunette cried, tugging the long arm of a tall blond behind her in the staircase. Finally they burst through the doorway, and stepped out onto the roof where a gentle but exciting breeze greeted them along with the strong lights from the other buildings. The ruckus from below wasn't as loud, but still very prominent as it was a special evening: New Year's Eve.

"Oh good, we still have time." Laura exhaled loudly with a grin, pushing her hair out of her face with her gloved hand. Behind her, Ross was bent over with his hands on his knees, panting like he ran a marathon.

Laura blinked at the lack of comment from her boyfriend, turning to him and discovered his position. "...Are you okay?"

Taking a few more pants, Ross held up one finger. "How," pant, "are you not," pant, "out of breath," cough, "right now." He lifted his head for his brown innocent eyes to meet hers under his golden fringe. He wore a beanie over it, paired with his jacket and cozy attire for the weather.

Laura bit back a smile. "It was only a few flights of stairs."  
>"A few?!" Ross shot her an incredulous look. "That was like 5!"<p>

Rolling her eyes, she reached for his hand again. "Come on, we'll miss it." She said softly with a smile, snapping him out of it. He smiled, nodding. They walked to the edge of the room, leaning over enough to peer over the colorful crowd at times square.

_11:55_

It was chilly, like any winter night in New York. It was loud but a good kind of loud; It was that special feeling in the air. A new year... where you can put everything in the past of this year and start fresh. But there were a few points of this year she didn't want to just forget. Like the man next to her.

Like she said before, even though she lived in New York, she stopped watching the ball drop in time square because it was always too crowded. But Ross convinced her, especially with the perfect idea to watch from a rooftop.

She squeezed his hand, making him turn his head to her and gave a smile that always made her smile back.

"Glad we ditched that New Years party?"

Laura groaned exasperatedly, earning a grin from Ross. "Oh yees, definitely. This is much better." She grinned earnest, looking out at the view.

"And, I get to spend the last few minutes with you alone and not a bunch of teens and high relatives." The blond pointed. She laughed lightly, lowering her eyes to the ground again, for a different reason.

_11:56_

"So what was one of your favorite memories of this year?" She asked shyly. She really wanted it to be the time they finally saw each other again for Christmas. But he was still a rockstar; It could've been when his album got sold out or when he traveled to all these different cities in the US...

"The night I met you."

Laura lifted her head at him, her lips shaped in a small 'o'. "...Really?"

He was always honest and genuine. "Yes." He replied softly, smiling down at her. "The night I met my New York stranger."

The corner of her lips lifted into a touched smile. 4 months ago, Ross Lynch ran into her on an autumn evening. To say she fell in love that night is something she'll never admit. At least not out loud.

They kissed and stayed in touch, as promised. Constantly texting each other and skyped each other. She was thrilled to hear he was coming back to New York to spend Christmas break with her.

Pink-cheeked, Laura looked at their hands with a small smile. "You did give me quite a scare." She murmured, lifting her eyes to him coyly.  
>"Sorry." He murmured back.<br>She chuckled quietly and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I had such a great year after I met you. It was so... routine and dull before it, I don't know how I let it get that way. Or myself." She closed her eyes briefly, feeling his kiss against her hair and him squeeze her hand. "It was like you put a spark back in my life. So thank you."

Ross smiled to himself, closing his eyes and remembered her smile and laugh when they had that night full of adventure and possibilities. The way her eyes sparked with interest and amusement, or when she was laying in the grass by the statue of liberty below him, staring up at him, giving him the hope that she wanted him as he did for her. He knew he wanted excitement that night, but falling in love was the last thing he expected. Especially with a beautiful stranger who loved music and puns. "No, thank _you_."

A roar from below caused both of their eyes to snap open, searching for the reason of. Numbers flashed on the time square screen.

_11:59_

Laura turned to him with a bright grin. "It's starting." She whipped her head back excitedly at the busy center, and couples quickly pairing together.

_10_

They shouted below.

9

Laura joined.

_8_

Ross joined with her.

_7_

They shouted together with the crowd, as loud as they could, their voices mixing. Of course they could only hear themselves clearly, being the only two up there.

_6_

The anticipation was growing like a wave.

_5_

_Almost there,_ Laura's stomach did flips. The New Year was just about there.

_4_

And to spend it with someone so special to her.

_3_

She couldn't be happier.

_2_

Ross and Laura turned to each other with bright grins and pounding hearts.

_1_

The ball dropped, but they didn't witness it except for the screams below. Because they were pulled together, his arms wound tightly around her waist, and her's around his neck with their lips on each other. There were still cheering below and around them as they parted slowly, Laura's eyes still closed for another second before she opened them to meet his sparkling ones. A grin spread on her pink lips as they did on his. She pulled him closer again until the tips of their noses touched and clouded breaths mingled, keeping their eyes locked. "Happy New Year." She whispered. With another grin from him, he brushed his lips onto hers again, tugging themselves into each other.

Ross's lips pulled away from her mouth to plant kisses along her jaw and her hands went to the back of his hair, almost pulling off his beanie. She stopped him before he could reach her neck. "Want to go back to my apartment?" She said rather breathlessly.  
>"Please."<br>"You know we have to take those stairs down again."  
>Ross pulled back to look at her with wide horrified eyes and Laura laughed out loud. She grabbed his face and kissed him again, her smile never leaving.<p>

And that's how they started their New Year together.


End file.
